


Run for his life

by vierana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: This is for Stargate Drabbles - Week 6 - RunIt's my first drabble. I liked the idea creating a short story out from one single word, so I’ll give it a shot. Before I started, the song “Down Under” from Men at work, was running on the radio, which inspirited me additionally.





	Run for his life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stargate Drabbles - Week 6 - Run
> 
> It's my first drabble. I liked the idea creating a short story out from one single word, so I’ll give it a shot. Before I started, the song “Down Under” from Men at work, was running on the radio, which inspirited me additionally.

Running is something Vala never enjoyed. She’s definitely more the sneaking away person or the fighting and then walking off woman. But for now she hasn’t got any other option. She needs to get back to the gate as fast as she could.  
If the path was even, she wouldn’t mind that much. But the forest floor full of branches, roots, and leaves, made her lurching and stumbling constantly. The heavy rain doesn’t make it any better, so the ground turned into a slippery nightmare.  
  
_This road seems never to end._ Vala couldn’t breathe anymore. Out of energy she stumbles and falls right on her front. Pain shoots through her chest. _Damn!_ Instead of trying to get up she just keeps laying there for seconds. She couldn’t move. The rain soaking her clothes, she reminds herself why she was running in first place.

Daniel needs her help more then ever and she won’t let him down. With her arms she tries to push up. A stabbing pain shoots through her body. _This isn’t good._ Running is definitely out of option now, instead she starts walking as quick as she could, while touching her rips to reduce the pain. Her lungs still burning, she finally reaches the gate. Never before she dialed the seven symbols that fast.

“General, i need a rescue team real quick, Daniel got buried under a tons of rocks and I am not able to get him out. I don’t even know if he’s still alive”. Her feet giving in, she sinks down, leaning at the DHD and waiting. _Please, be ok!_


End file.
